Every Witch Way: THe Witch of Lust
by Creator123
Summary: This is a erotic story on Emma erotic side coming out to play.
1. Chapter 1

Every Witch Way: The Witch of Lust

It's Creator123 giving you another erotic stories from my erotic mind. This story well consist of different pairings. So enjoy Every Witch Way: The Witch of Lust. P.S. I don't own Every Witch Way.

Chapter One

Emma had been laying in bed for a little over an hour now and couldn't go to sleep. Ever since the full moon started, she had been having trouble going to sleep. Emma turned over to see the clock that red 1:10 AM. Emma got out of bed wearing a light green tink top and silk pajamas pants, she began heading downstairs to get a glass of water. She opened the refrigerator and take out a gallon of water, once she's done pouring it in the glass she puts it back. As she close the door, she felt a sudden pain in her heart. She could feel the pain spreading through out her body, she tried to call for help but her voice was on mute. The full moon shined brightly through the window. Emma saw the moon light shining brightly all over her. She could feel the moon magic changing her, she cried out but her screams was on mute just like her voice. Everything around Emma went dark, she couldn't feel anything , not even her heart. The full moon light vanish from the window. Emma began walking back to her room, when she got to her bed, thunder flooded her room. Emma eyes glowed red.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Andi came by to see if Emma was ready for school. Mr. Alonso was running late for work, he said "good morning Andi" and then said "bye Andi" shutting the front door behind him. She then began walking upstairs to Emma room.

"Hey Em's, ready for schoo..." Andi stopped in mid-sentence to find Emma wrapped in a towel. Emma black hair was smooth and wet. Andi couldn't help but stare at Emma. Emma turned around to see Andi staring at her.

"Like what you see" Emma said smiling. Andi snapped out of it. "Um, are you almost ready?"

"Almost," Emma then dropped her towel showing off her perfect round tits , a nice pussy, and her tight round juicy ass. Andi thought she was going to have a heart attack. Andi always new she like boys and girls but this time she mostly loved Emma's nice ass. Emma could see that Andi was enjoying her nice body, she then bend over to pick out her uniforms but to actually show off her ass to Andi. She slowly and sexy started put on her school uniform, giving Andi a hard time. Emma could see that Andi really wanted her badly. "What are you waiting for?" Emma thought. But Andi found the strength to control herself . The two friends began walking to school, Emma couldn't wait anymore. She was going to fuck Andi – HARD!

XXXXXXXXX

During school Andi was walking to her new office and tried to take her mind of Emma. She could still see Emma gorgeous ass as she tried to think of something else. Just then, Emma appeared in front of her with a seductive a smile on her face. Andi quickly got up from her chair. "Emma! W-what are you doing here?" Andi said secretly trying to get to the door. "Looking for you actually. You been avoiding me ever since this morning," Emma said slowly walking over Andi. "Are you scared of me?," she got closer "Or are you trying to avoid your desire." Andi tried to make it to the door, but Emma was to quick for her, she magically made the door unable to open. "Em's what's wrong with you?" Andi said backed up to the door. "Nothing at all, but I think something going to happen to you" Emma said walking a little closer to her. "What do you mean?" Andi said. Emma wrapped her hand around Andi waist, holding her in place. She slowly kissed Andi's neck softly. Andi moaned unintentionally.

"Mm mm... I love it when I make you moan... Andi" Andi felt herself grow wet at Emma's kisses on her neck, Andi felt Emma's free hand reach insider her pants and lightly caress her inner thighs. Emma moved her fingers higher and was surprised to find Andi wearing underwear.

"Andi...Do you know how much I want you right now?" Andi shook her head.

Suddenly Emma thrusted her ring finger into Andi. Andi wanted to scream out in pleasure, but no sound came out. Emma built up a rhythm with her finger, and no time, Andi had to lean on Emma for support. Her legs felt like jelly as she melted into Emma's dark embrace. Emma smirked as she removed her finger before Andi could reach her release. Andi whimpered at the loss.

"That was just a preview for the real thing," she said walking back to where she appeared at.

"Come by tonight, and I would give so much more." Emma disappeared. The Bell rung, Andi hurried went to her class. She was so eager to get this day over with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Day was finally over, Andi quickly rushed out the school building and bolted towards Emma's house. When she got to the door and was widely open. She slowly stepped into the house, it was very quite. She then walked up the stairs, she opened Emma's door. There she was. Emma wore a red bra that covered up her round tits followed by matching color G-string that showed off her perfect ass.

"I told your mom that we're having a sleep-over, so we can stay up and fuck all night." She slowly walked over to Andi. She then grabbed Andi's head and brought her mouth to hers. The two girls fought for dominance in each other mouth. Emma lead Andi to the bed where she slowly removed Andi's clothing. Andi had the cutesiest breast Emma had ever seen. Emma took a nipple in her mouth and sucked on it until it became hard. She then drew her finger into her mouth and sucked on it before removing it and trailing her wet finger down her body. Andi felt her eyes cloud over when Emma inserted the finger into herself.

Emma moved against her hand slowly. Emma head fell back in ecstasy. Andi closed her eyes as she felt her wetness drip down her inner thighs. Emma sightly opened eyes and focused right on Andi.

"Wanna play?" Emma asked seductively.

Andi looked into Emma's eye and nodded slowly. Emma mouth twisted into a smirk and slowly took out her finger and place it deep into Andi's folds. Andi cried out feeling Emma's juices mix within her. Her eyes closed and she arched her back off the bed as Emma sped up her finger. Andi came instantly on Emma's hand screaming her name. As Andi came down from her high, Emma placed both her hands on either side of Andi's breasts and crawled up to her. Emma placed a kiss right below Andi's ear as she pressed her knee against Andi's folds. Andi was immediately turned on and thrusted her hips against Emma's knee. Emma smiled against her ear and whispered

"Has anyone ever made you come like I do?" Andi could feel another orgasm building deep within her.

"Has anyone tasted you the way I do? The way I want to?" Emma trailed kisses against Andi's skin as she reached her destination. Emma kissed her folds before devouring her. Andi's eyes widened in pleasure. "Oh... Emma!" Strangled moans were the only thing that left Andi's lip. Andi screamed out Emma name louder than before. Emma crawled back up to Andi. Andi couldn't respond.

Emma grabbed Andi's hair roughly and Andi yelped in pain. "Andi..." Emma said her name in warning. Andi gasped as her body exploded yet again "No...Only you..." Emma smiled darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andi woke up and was shocked to find herself in her own room, naked . Her memory was a blur, she couldn't remember anything from what happen. The alarm clock rung. Andi quickly got dressed in her uniform and headed to school.

It was a normal day at Iridium High, well, for only the other students, not for Andi. She still couldn't remember anything from last night and everything that happen yesterday. She needed help, magical witch help. She then went to find Emma at her locker. She wasn't there. As she wandered the school, she ran into Gigi aka Miss Information.

"Sorry Gigi, I was just looking for Emma" Andi said. Gigi dusted herself off and made sure her phone was not damaged.

"I saw Emma with Daniel by the boys bathroom a couple of minutes ago". Andi then ran to the bathroom. No one was there. Before Andi was going to walk away, she heard a sound that sound very familiar to her. She slowly peeked into the half-open door and sees Daniel fucking Emma against the bathroom mirrors in a wild style, making Emma's round tits move each time Daniel thrust his dick deep into Emma's wet pussy.

"Ooohhh, Daniel! Fuck your naughty girlfriend. Yes, just like that. Mmmmm, so nice." Moaned Emma.

"Emma Alonso, oh my goodness! Emma...yes!"moans Daniel as he fuck Emma deep and hard. All Andi could do was watch her best friend get fucked by her boyfriend. Daniel then began spanking Emma nice round ass.

SMACK!

"Yes, punish your whore, I've been such a bad girl"

SMACK!

"OH shit, hit my ass harder please, spank your bitch"

SMACK!

"OW yes yes I love your hand on my ass"

SMACK!

"I am such a bad bitch!"

SMACK! SMACK!

Daniel then left Emma up and put her around his waist and began pounding pussy. He fucked her with so much strength. Emma was moaning his name as he sped up the pace. Andi could hear Daniel ball sack smacking against Emma's pussy. In three mighty thrusts, he blew his cream inside her nice pussy.

"WOW!," Daniel said pulling up his pants, "that's was amazing." Emma pulled up her panties and skirt. Giving Daniel a long tongue kiss and left Daniel alone in the boys bathroom. Andi quickly ran towards class, making sure Emma didn't see her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lunch began. Every student in iridium high was in the cafeteria. Almost everyone, Emma was a her locker, reading through hex to find some erotic spells to use on her next victim. As she began searching through the hex, Jax appeared beside her. Emma had found her next victim.

"Hey Ems, what you're looking at?" Emma shut her locker before Jax could see the spell book.

"Spoilers" she said. Emma wanted him and she could tell that he wanted her.

"Listen, do you want to have some fun" Emma smiled seductively. Jax smiled back, confusedly. "What kind of fun did you had in mind" he asked. Emma made sure no one was there with them. She began to chant:

"From far to wide, make Jax's dick

amazingly wide."

A big bulge began to grow from Jax's pants. "Whoa, Emma, what did you do to me?" Jax cried. Emma slowly walked over to Jax and pulled down his pants, along with his blue boxers. Showing his dick that was about 11inches. She began massaging his rock hard meat. "I think you know what type of fun I have in mind." She began kissing him and soon Jax began kissing her. Jax began kissing on Emma neck, while she caressed his tight muscular ass. Emma then lowered her self down to Jax's new dick and began giving a hard fashion blow job. She was sucking on it like their was no tomorrow!

"OH FUCK YEAH EMMA! SUCK MY DICK!" He flung his head back for Emma was giving so much pleasure. He then grabbed her head and started ramming his 11inche cock down her throat, thrusting his shaft into the back of her throat hitting her gag reflexes. Emma was so enjoying this.

"Emma, I think about to cum." Jax said. Emma stopped sucking and looked at him. "Cum all over me!" She ripped open her shirt to exposed her round tits. He could fell the cum about to come.

"OH HERE IT COMES!"

She opens her mouth at the last second. The cum came squirting out all over face, her hair, and boobs. Some got into her mouth. She started sucking on his cock some more, getting the rest of the cum off of it .

"That was wonderful!" Jax said pulling up his boxers and pants. Emma did a magic spell and wiped all the cum off of her. "Can we do this again some time?" Jax asked.

Emma walks to Jax, looks him face to face, plants one last kiss on him and says "you bet we can do this again." Then Emma began walking to class, knowing she had plenty "do this again" in the near future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Andi ran to Lily for advice on Emma strange behaviors. She waited for almost an hour before Lily appeared.

"What do want Andi, I was in the middle of an very important meeting with the witches councils." Lily said.

"It's about Emma, she's not herself lately"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Shes doing...erotic or sexual things to mostly everybody she's meet" Andi said. Lily face went into a shock mode before she was able to speak. She went to her bookshelves and pulled out a big dusty book. Quickly, she scanned the pages before she came to the page she was looking for.

"Emma has been effected by the fool moon" Lily said.

"So, that made her act the way she's acting?" Andi asked.

"Yes, but the fool moon on Emma is more different than others," Lily said showing Andi the page was reading. Lily began reading the text "When the fool moon shines it's light on the chosen one it can bring danger to the chosen one and those around them." That explains a lot Andi thought. "The Chosen One personality and their's appearance well change dramatically, which well alter the Chosen One minds as well." Andi instantly is puzzled and then puts the pieces together. "So, Emma is basically horny all the times," Andi said.

"But is there a way to get her back to normal?" She asked Lily. Lily continued to read the text.

"If the Chosen One is feeling lustful when the fool moon change her, then she well turn into A Witch Of Lust, the Chosen One then well tend to go after anyone he or she laid eyes upon. If the chosen one doesn't get what she or he want especially if he or she is still in puberty or growing into puberty as their hormones will rage..." Lily finishes reading.

"So basically if Emma doesn't get anyone she sees, she might rape them? Oh no." Andi says closing her eyes placing her hand on her forehead. "I need to save her and get her back. There must be a cure." Lily continues reading the page. "The only way to get the Chosen One back to him or her self is to make the elixir of reversion". Lily then finishes reading the page and closed the book.

"I think I can acquire these ingredients to make the elixir from the other realm," Lily said putting the book back on the bookshelves. "When I'm gone, I need you to make sure Emma doesn't have any intercourse with anybody for is she does, the person would become her sex slaves and she could have total control over them. Can you do that?" Lily said.

"I think I can?" She said. Lily then disappeared. Andi grabbed her book bag and headed to class. This is going one heck of a day she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Its going on 1:00 in the afternoon, almost time for school to end. Andi had P.E. and so did Emma. Andi searched through the girls locker room to see if Emma was their. She wasn't. Andi was getting worried, she then went to go find Daniel, if Emma is missing, Daniel should know where she went. As Andi searched throughout the school she still couldn't find her. The bell rung. Andi would have to wait to find Emma.

School was finally over. Andi ran so fast to Emma house as fast as she her legs could carry. When she got to the house, the front door was opened wider than ever. Andi walked up the stairs quietly and sneaky as possible. She got to Emma door. She then realized her fear had came to life, when she heard moaning noise coming from Emma room. She slowly peeked into the room to find the most horrible thing she can ever imagine.

Emma was being fucked by three teenage boys. Each boy had their 11inch dick plunged into either Emma ass, pussy, and mouth. Andi recognized all the boys instantly. Daniel, Jax, and Diego.

Daniel moaned as he fucked Emma young mouth with big dick

"Emma your ass is good to my dick!" Jax moaned as he fucked her with so much force.

"Your pussy is so tight!" Diego moaned as he rammed his 11inch into Emma's pussy. The boys was in heaven as Emma justed moaned and enjoyed the boys giving her the best orgy ever. Andi knew she had to stopped them . She burst in the door and yelled "STOP!" . Everybody stopped what their doing and turned their attention to Andi. Emma got up and stood before Andi with cum dripping from her mouth.

"Andi, you made it. Want to enjoy us?" Emma said.

"Emma snapped out of it, the fool moon effected you, snap out of it." Andi said. Emma walked closely to Andi and gave a kiss on her lips. Andi eyes turned red. "Jax, Diego, give Andi the time of life" she said walking back to Daniel. The two boys began making out with Andi, kissing all over face and neck. Andi moaned as Jax planted kisses on her neck. The guys began to undress he, showing her nice naked body. Andi dropped to her knees and began shoving the boys cock inside her mouth giving the blow job of a life.

"Such a good cock sucker!" Moaned Jax.

"Andi, I think I'm about to cum" Diego moaned

"I think I'm about to cum too" Jax moaned. Diego and Jax began squirting their load down Andi throat causing her to gag on the cum. Jax carried Andi over to the desk, Diego followed behind her.

"Such a beautiful pussy" Diego said. Jax took a seat in the chair, Andi grabbed Jax long dick and slowly sat on him making sure it went up her ass.

"Ohhh uhhh that feels sooo good!" Andi moaned as she grabbed Diego face and shoved it near her cunt.

Diego began eating her out. Licking her pussy like their was no tomorrow. Jax rammed his dick up her ass causing her to scream out aloud. "Oh yes, that feels sooo good!" Andi screamed, feeling Jax's dick pounding her ass and Diego eat her out. She was so loveling this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While Andi was having a good time with Diego and Jax, Emma was having a lot of with Daniel.

She could feel his dick splitting her open, his ramming made her shudder uncontrollably.

"OH FUCK!" Emma moaned. She panted deeply, her breathing ragged. "Go faster Daniel, you are so good!" Daniel flung his head back as he rammed her ass, pushing all his dick into her ass. Emma big round tits began bouncing to Daniel rhythm. Daniel began spanking Emma round juicy ass. "That's it smack your dirty bitch! Fuck the shit out of me!" Emma yelled.

"You like that bitch, don't you!" Daniel said, smacking Emma ass.

"Fuck my ass up!" Emma screamed. Daniel couldn't take it anymore, he flipped Emma , put her legs over his shoulder and began fucking the shit out her pussy.

"FUUUUUCK!" Emma screamed. Daniel pushed all of his dick into her pussy. "I'm about to CUM!" Daniel came inside her pussy, Emma came so did Andi, Jax, and Diego. Everybody eyes turned red!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The School was noisy on regular day bases. Maddie was doing her regular things with the panthers. Causing people to feel bad about themselves. As she wonder the hallways, she bumped into Emma.

"Watch where your going, Emma" Maddie said. She was by herself, the other panthers had to go to the play rehearsal.

Emma smiled seductively at Maddie. Fresh meat Emma thought. As Maddie was walking away, Emma cast a knock out spell causing Maddie to fall to the floor. She wonder over the unconscious Maddie and magical made both of them disappear.

When Maddie woke up Emma slapped her ass.

"Ow!"

She was bound and tied to the bedpost in her own room, wearing red leather that didn't cover her pussy or nipples. Emma was naked except she was wearing a long strap on. She was holding a leash in her hand, tied to Maddie's neck. In the other, she held a whip.

"Let's get something straight. I'm your mistress. You'll call me that or I give you twenty whips. If you're pleasuring me, keep going till I orgasm. Do that or get fifty and a punishment. Anything you don't do will result in the same way.

"Emma-"

"That's twenty."

"Emma you better not-"

WHIP

"Ow!"

"Are you sorry?"

WHIP

"Sorry mistress."

Emma knelt down and Maddie squeezed her legs as close together as possible. She rubbed her entrance with the plastic cock before pushing it in. "Scream, slut! Tell me you want my big fat cock! Does it feel good, bitch?"

"Yes mistress. I love your huge dick and I want it! Give it to me, mistress." Emma shoved the whole thing in and thrust-ed. She had to break her cherry but it was all worth it.

"Now, slave. Eat me out. Make me want to come all over your bitchy face." Emma loosed the strap on and hovered above Maddie's face. Maddie's tongue waltzed with Emma's moistened clit. She run her pussy over Maddie's face. She soon came in her face. Emma's sex tormented her. Her sweet juices trickled down her face. Maddie knew she couldn't resist and licked the cum off. Emma proofed on her school uniform. She untied Maddie and pulled her onto, making her walk like a dog. She walked Maddie to her closet. She opened the closet to find a long dark tunnel, she walked Maddie through the tunnel until they came to a wooden door. She opened the door. In the room there were five body cages each big enough to hold a certain person and that had wheels on the bottom so Emma could roll them around. Four of the body cages were filled, Emma placed Andi, Daniel, Jax, and Diego in the cages.

Each of Emma's slaves had a ball gag in their mouth and Andi had a vibrator strapped to her pussy.

Emma put Maddie in her cage. Emma main slave room was dimly lighted. Maddie noticed that along one wall there was a machine with six fake dildos attached to it, Maddie looked at Emma in fear of what it was.

Emma just smirked and began rolling Jax over to the machine, she slowly pushed the dildo in to his asshole and he closed his eyes and scrunched up his face. Emma pulled all the others over to the machine and stuck the dildo in their asshole no matter if it was a boy or a girl. Once they were all impaled on the machine, Emma walked over to the end that Diego was on and flipped a switch. Everybody gave cries of pain mixed with pleasure when Emma's machine began to robo-fuck them fast and hard.

Emma walked back over to Maddie and kneeled down so they were face to face. "This is what lies for you, to be my sex slave like the others over their. But for now, let's get you wet" Emma magical made a vibrator wrapped around Maddie's pussy and a ball gag over mouth. Maddie in pleasure, causing her to close her eyes.

Emma disappeared back to school, she wanted more sex slaves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lily appeared back into her office with the ingredients that she needed to fix Emma. She place the ingredients on her desk . She started to call Andi. No one answered. Lily called her again. Still no one answered.

"Andi, where are you?" Lily asked.

"Sorry to spoil the surprise but, Andi not coming." Emma said appearing out no where. Lily turned and was shocked to see Emma standing in her office.

"Emma, where's Andi?" Lily said trying to back away from Emma. "Well, she's in my sex slave room, getting fucked, hard" Emma laughed one of those evil laughed. Lily began to grow scared of the new Emma. "Emma, snapped out of it-"

"Oh please, Andi said the exact same thing before I made her one of my sex toy," She said walking a little closer to Lily. "And you are not going to ruin my fun" Emma said. Lily tried to run but Emma magically glued her feet to the floor.

"Nice try" Emma said.

Emma snapped her fingers and out of nowhere, a big black cube appeared. She waved her hand again and a door opened on the cube.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked as Emma began to levitate her inside the black cube. "Let me go!"

Emma dropped Lily into the cube. "I'll keep you around, only if need any more information on magical things. See you soon, Lily," she finished as the door closed. With another wave of her hand, the cube became small enough to fit into a pocket.

Emma then made the ingredients disappear from Lily office. "Don't need the ingredients any more" she then picked up the cube, putting it inside her book bag. She left Lily office and into the hallway where she put the cube in her locker . The school bell rung, Emma shut her locker and walked to her 3rd period class where she knew she was going to find her newest sex slave.


End file.
